Half A Knight
by Digifan316
Summary: Ranma 12 & Batman fusion. To make up for his father's misdeeds and to protect the city, Ranma Saotomae will become the Dark Knight. And he's not the only one to get the DC treatment. T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Bane of Our Exsistance

In a district in Japan known as Nermia, most of its days and some of its nights are filled with martial artists trying to out fight and even kill each other. The town doesn't mind it, for it always gave them a show. However, there were times where they wished for a break, such as whenever they destroy a building, or disrupt business. However, tonight, Nermia can sleep peacefully, for this is a night without any major fights, or calls for a pig tailed apprentice of Anything Goes to die. Yes, Nermia can sleep peacefully.

At least on the outside. On a roof top at a nearby abandoned warehouse, thinking to himself why these guys would go for such a cliché, a young man who looks more like he's ready for Halloween, being dressed as a giant bat and all, complete with an outline of a bat spreading its wings on his chest, and a cape in the back, is watching what appears to be a rather illegal activity, complete with thugs dressed in the usual thug attire of black coats, matching pants, and shades. He gets out his nighttime binoculars and ready to confirm if this is arms or drugs that are being shipped tonight.

Or he would be if he wasn't distracted by something.

"You're late." The bat costumed man said without even looking with a bit of his typical coldness. Had he looked, he would have seen a woman with a bob hair cut, a green derby hat with a question mark on it, a green mask, a green and purple leotard with a line going diagonally across dividing the colors, green heels, and a green jacket with tails. She even has a cane that doubles as a weapon with a question mark on top. She takes a look at her partner and smiles.

"Had to deal with some muggers uptown." The woman said.

"Muggers? How could muggers take you so long?" The man said still focused on the crates and the thugs.

"Hey, I tried to think of a riddle you know." The woman said with a twinge of anger.

"The great Riddler, out of riddles? I never thought I see the day." Batman said with a smirk that was hidden by the shadow of the night goggles.

"Hey, I didn't plan for a mugging, and I couldn't think of a riddle in time." She than sat down right next to him, and restored her smile from when she arrived. "So, what's up?" The man in the costume then handed Riddler the night vision goggles.

"You tell me." The man said, not changing his tone even once, causing the woman to look at him as if he had some sort of attitude.

"Not even the great Batman can be human around his partner? How droll." Riddler replied as she took the goggles.

"At least I don't waste time coming up with riddles before I act." Batman said in retaliation. However, Riddler knew better and realized right away that, even though it was the same tone, it was a reply to her saying he wasn't human. "Now, what do you see?"

"Enough ammo to start World War 3." Riddler said. "If it weren't for the fact the cops are bought, somebody would notice."

"The martial artists here already cause enough chaos around here; we don't need a gang war."

"Riddle me this, what kind of a thug doubles as a beast in the Jungle?" Riddler suddenly asked when she pointed the goggles a few degrees to the left.

"What kind of… A Gorilla." Batman said when he got the riddle. He then took the binoculars from Riddler and saw for himself who she was talking about.

"And what gorilla do we both know that is also the alternate name of one's pain in existence?"

"Bane." Batman answered. Nether of them fought him, but his reputation is very well known. Not only is he a thug for hire, but he's got a bit of a cunning mind, enough to even start his own gang. Word has it that he doesn't do so because he likes being a thug for hire for it keeps him loose, and if he finds the right enough opponent, a bit of a work out as well. "If I wasn't sure about who was behind this, now I know."

"Yep. All we need to see is one big venom fueled freak to confirm mob connections to arms deals." She then picked up her cane, and turned to her partner. "Supes and Ivy here yet?"

"Superman isn't. He had to deal with a drug shipment in Hong Kong, but Ivy's on stand by." Batman replied as he got out his grappling hook gun from his belt.

"What about Wonder Woman?" Riddler asked, getting her cane ready.

"Visiting her other family on Thamescaria."

'Hope she likes them better than her 'real family.'' Riddler thought.

"Lets just hope things go smoothly between mother and daughter." Batman said in his usual tone. He then turned to his partner and looked her square in the eye. She nodded, as a way to tell him she's ready too. If this were a few months ago, Batman would have told her to go home and stop playing pretend. However, over time, he found out he needed help in dealing with those like Scarecrow, Two Face, Clayface, the Joker, and Harley Quinn. However, the time is now and he just saw one of the goons open a crate to conform his suspicions about the shipment and launched the grappling gun. A thug turns behind him, thinking he heard a noise, but he sees nothing mainly due to the color of the rope matching the color of the night. He then turns around to watch for cops or anything when Batman quietly hooks up his zip line, and Riddler uses the question mark half of her cane, to gently glide down to behind the crates below. The clueless thug is still watching when Riddler sneaks up behind him and just stops a few feet from behind the thug, and whistles.

The thug, seeing a girl in high heels, a leotard, and a tuxedo coat with tails, complete with a derby hat and cane, can't help but go near a woman seemingly attracted to him. He just walks up to her with the biggest smile he can put on and tries to look smooth doing it. Forcing a smile, Riddler then speaks.

"Hello there hansom." Riddler says seductively. The dope just looks around and points to himself while looking completely clueless. "Yes you." She then traced her fingers around his chest. "I was wondering if you could help little old me out with something."

"Uh…" The thug said before clearing his throat and trying to sound as manly as possible. "Sure thing uh, ma'am. What is it?"

"It's a riddle." She then looked him in the eyes. "What is comfortable to stand on, but a nightmare to sleep on?"

The thug then thought for a few moments and had no clue, nor knowledge of Batman coming up from behind him and…

WHAM

…knocking him out, causing him to land hard on the ground.

"Cement." She said as she looked down at the thug, trying to surprises a laugh. She then looked up at Batman with a questionable look. "I take it we're going to let the cops inquire about this guy?" Riddler asked.

"He's a hired goon." Batman replied. "Bane maybe big enough to take on several men at once, but he's not stupid enough to try. Chances are this guy doesn't even know who's in charge of this operation." Riddler then looked at the thug and saw a small lump on his head.

"A little hard, wasn't it?" Riddler asked her partner.

"No." Batman just stated.

"Oh, so you got jealous, huh?" Riddler asked in a playful tone.

"We don't have time for this." Batman quickly replied. "The deal's going down right now." He then quickly dashed into the shadows of the space in between the two warehouses.

"Jealous." Riddler said as she smiled and joined her partner.

Unbeknownst to the gun runner and the man, in full body spandex, with fingered gloves, and a mask covering his mouth with red eye pieces, a pair of Nermia's finest crime fighters are watching them make the deal. However, this is not to say the spandex man is suspicious. After all, when you're Bane, you don't let your reputation for a brain bigger than your muscles, as impossible as that can be, go to waste. You do your research and you take in all the facts, rumors, and urban legends about the town you can get because one of the three half the time turns out to be true. Bane starts to think that, especially with the gun runner acting very nervous as he gets his employer's suit case full of the payment.

"You look nervous my friend." Bane said in a friendly, yet business tone. "Something I should know about?"

"Man, you don't get it, do you?! This is Nermia!" The man said freaked out. "If we don't get this deal done right now, and I mean RIGHT now, they're gonna show up!" Under his mask, Bane smiled.

"Ah yes," he replied, "the legendary Dark Knight and the Mistress of Questions." He himself wasn't above believing the Nermia urban legend, but he had to look relaxed incase the Bat and his friend were near, other wise he gives himself away as being prepared for them. "Such stories must be strong if you believe them to be true."

"Are you nuts?!" The man snapped back. "My brother encountered them a while back! Their real man! Their real!" Unlike the dealer, Bane has not only enhanced muscles, and an intelligent brain, but he is well tuned to sense and hear things that no normal person could. Sure enough, he though he heard something in the alley way.

'And they're here.' Bane thought. Sure enough, from seemingly out of nowhere to the dealer, balls full of gas were thrown and landed in their direction, some of which exploded on impact, causing the dealer to be blown a few feet away from Bane, but not to be seriously hurt. Bane however, due to his size and strength, was just momentarily stumbling from the explosion. Riddler went for the gun runner, Batman went straight for Bane, who just simply side stepped his kick.

"I take you are this Batman I have heard so much about?" Bane confidently said.

"And you must be Bane." Batman replied in the same tone.

"Well, now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, shall we?"

"Yes." Then Batman and Bane came at each other. If one were to look at the other's masks, one would see a muscle bound man already thinking of 30 ways to beat his opponent, while the other man in the mask would be a pig tailed martial artist doing the same thing, thanks to his training with a man known as the Demon's Head…

NEXT TIME: Our story may begin with Batman's latest fight, but that was just a taste of what's in store, because starting next chapter, we find out just how one Ranma Saotomae met the Demon's Head and the training he went through to become Nermia's Dark Knight. From there, its how he met the Riddler, Joker and all the other heroes and villains in this alternate reality. Don't worry though; we will come back to Bane and Batman's fight after "Dark Origins."


	2. The First Knight: Demonic Encounters

It wasn't supposed to be this way. His son, thinking he was a cat until he was knocked out, driven insane and with a heavy amount of scars and not able to master a dreaded technique? No, for Genma Saotomae, this was NOT what he wanted. Sure, one can argue that the back of the pamphlet said that it would cause madness, and that the technique itself was imperfect, but he's a Saotomae damn it! By heritage alone, his son should have over come this unfortunate side effect of what was to be the perfect art! If he can overcome Haposai, surly his boy can overcome some starving cats!

Unfortunately, it wasn't that way. The only solace Genma currently has is that the scars would heal and some of them would not show. He dares not show any emotions, for showing such concern would distract both him and Ranma from the art. However, after taking one look at the mass of scars that is his son, he is beginning to wonder if maybe he can train Ranma at home in the art and still have him be the best. At least he'll be alive to carry out the Tendo/Saotomae pledge.

"You tried the technique, didn't you?"

Genma turned around to see who was interrupting his thoughts, when he saw a man with dark hair that had a white, yet dignified streak, with a black goatee. A body that matches most dojo masters, a stance of one who has been around this great world several times in his life time, and piercing eyes that were as if he was looking into one's own soul. And if you were to look closure, you would notice that he was seeing if you had the potential that he was looking for. His outfit however was something one would not expect for somebody this far in the woods, a buttoned orange vest, a white button shirt under it, a black tie, green cape, business style pants, and black shoes.

"What business is that of yours?" Genma said to this obvious gajin. Who the hell was this man interrupting him and his son? What business was it of his of what he put his boy through for the art? All safety and concern for his son was put aside, for his pride as a father, a teacher, and a man were on the line to him. To the stranger however, he seems his son might be worthy of something. An honor that only a few hundred people he encountered were picked for.

"Easy sir, easy." The man said never loosing his cool, or showing any fear. This was not gone unnoticed by Genma. "I am not here to judge, I understand it was a mistake. If I had an American dollar for every time somebody did that technique, thinking their student or they would overcome it, or not noticing the danger they're putting others or themselves in… well, let's just say I'll have more money than I'll ever need a second time."

Again, this peaks Genma's interest. "You mean others didn't notice the warning before?"

"They ether don't or choose to ignore it. Most young masters I've encountered have done the former and they wound up in a padded cell or killing themselves out of permanent madness." The man then looked at Ranma and smiled. "Your boy however seems to have survived somewhat in tact."

"I'll find out when he wakes up."

"Sir, you'll be happy to know that your boy isn't in complete madness. For if he was, he would be purring right now." Sure enough, Ranma was snoring as if he were a normal human being. Genma was amazed at how much this man knew.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ra's Al Ghul." The man said, causing Genma's mouth to completely drop in shock.

"Th-the Demon's Head?!" Genma said in sheer amazement. "How?! What?! But…"

"Short answer, I happened upon the village whose cats you stole." Ra's replied. "I assumed you were doing the cat fist and I was unfortunately right." Ra's then looked at Ranma again and made his choice. Fate had showed him who to pick next. "However, I will not turn you in. Instead, I have a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"Give me 10 years with this young man, and he will be amongst the few I've selected to be my apprentices." Ra's said. This caused Genma to think for a moment.

'My own son trained by Ra's and his disciples to be one of them! But what about… wait… he said 10 years? Perfect!'

"There's one condition to this agreement I have. I would like to train my boy in Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"You've trained under the dreaded Haposai?"

"You know of the master?" Genma asked in shock.

"I've met him a few times. Even though he is twisted and perverted, he has my utmost respect." Ra's then looked to be in deep thought, but then took a look at Ranma and saw potential in him unlike the which he's never seen, save for one more, the one with fangs.

"I accept your proposal. On the days I or my disciples don't teach him in ether class or martial arts, you shall teach him Anything Goes."

"Class?"

"Yes. One's mind must be as tuned as the body." Ra's said.

"Very well. As long as the art gets taught with the same or greater priority."

"Done. May I ask who I am taking under my wing?"

"Ranma Saotomae!" Genma said with great pride and proud in his voice. "And I'm his father, Genma Saotomae."

"Excellent. I thank you for this opportunity. Follow me to just outside the village." Ra's said as he started walking. "My car will take us to the airport, and my jet will take us to my dojo."

Moments later, the Saotomae's, with an awake Ranma, and Ra's reached his plane and were greeted by two women, one of whom appeared to be 16 years old and the other appeared to be in her late 20's early 30's. The youngest one has short pinkish-purple hair and a body of somebody who's been through as intense training as any martial artist and is wearing what appears to be a white Chinese gown with a dragon on it. And although 16, her stance is that of somebody FAR mature beyond her years. The elder looks like she went through the same training, but has long dark hair, but is wearing a conservative style outfit, which was a green business suit, matching pants, and heels.

"Mr. Saotomae, this is my daughter," Ra's said pointing to the older woman, "Taila Al Ghul," he then introduced the younger woman. "And this is my bodyguard, whom both you and your son shall address as Lady Shiva."

"A woman? A bodyguard?" Genma said with some attitude. "What a ridiculous i-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHAM

Genma never got to finish that statement due to Shiva tossing him hard onto the concrete runway.

"Papa!" Ranma said as he ran to his father's side. "You… you got beat by a girl?! How is this possible?!" The members of Ra's group, including The Demon's Head himself, had a look that would have killed Genma right on the spot.

"Ranma, when your father comes to, tell him that I have a story to tell about Lady Shiva, provided it's alright with her." Ra's said.

"It is master." Shiva said. "I also give permission to tell this Ranma, so that he won't end up in the same path I was."

"Thank you. Also, one of the things we are going to teach you is that women and men can fight on equal ground. One must not underestimate an opponent based on features, be it gender or other wise."

"Y-yes sense." Ranma replied, thankful that his father was out cold, so he wouldn't see him scared, due to not knowing exactly what he was getting into.

Several hours later, nearly dawn where they have landed somewhere in an undisclosed mountain location, the travelers arrived at Ra's lair and were amazed as it's bigger than any dojo they thought. It was big enough to start ether an army or a city. Once they got inside, they saw what appeared to be areas for martial arts training, areas for weapons training, meditation, and even standard exorcising. Various parts of the dojo area itself is connected to the other parts of the compound via a network of bridges, some above them, some below them, or some actually forked into the current bridge they're walking. The Ghuls and Shiva couldn't help but notice how in aw Ranma Saotomae and Genma were.

"So I take it you two are pleased with the training facilities?" Ra's said with a smile.

"I-I've never seen anything like it sense." Ranma said. "Am I really going to train here papa?"

"Yes son, we are." Genma said with pride. "And with the deal I made with him, I'm going to train you at the same time."

"Yay!" Ranma said with the biggest smile any 6 year old can generate. "When do we start?"

"Immediately." Ra's said as he pointed to the first dojo space. "You are to go down there Ranma and train with Li Sen and we will establish from there the level you start off with your overall training."

"Hai Sense." Ranma said as he was about to walk off.

"No Ranma." Ra's said in a neutral tone. He turned around and saw a smile on Ra's face. "Jump."

"Jump?" Ranma said. "I don't know if…"

"Ranma! Do you want to be a weak g…" Genma was again interrupted when Shiva dashed right in front of him.

"Go ahead Mr. Saotomae, finish." Shiva said with a 'Try it' type grin.

"Uh… that is to say, I trained you how to take a fall Ranma, so this should be no problem. Heh, heh." The Saotomae patriarch said while sweating.

"Uh… ok papa." Ranma said as he jumped down and did a martial arts tumble to the mat and landed with no problems.

"Excellent." Ra's said pleased. "Begin the trail now."

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEXT TIME: As soon as the trail ends, Ranma meets the boy with fangs Ra's was thinking about. The two hit it off, but will an important event years later drive them apart? Find out as Dark Origins continues.

For more on the origin of Lady Shiva, keep an eye out for the series of side stories known as "Secret Files and Origins," made exclusively to tell about some of the characters without cutting in to the overall story.


	3. The First Knight 2: Fruits of Betrayl

During Ranma's first two years, he quickly became one of Ra's best pupils, but not the best. However, this is not to say he wasn't less than expected. Quite the contrary, the demon's head, as well as Genma were pleased with his progress to the point where he surpassed any and all expectations. However, both the father and the sense were aware that Ranma need to find THE sparing partner to take his abilities to the top. Thankfully, once Ranma reached his level, they had just the young man in mind.

"Ranma, please come to the sparing mat." Ra said standing next to Shiva and Genma, with the father smiling in pride and Shiva smiling at her prized pupil. Ra's Al Ghul just stood there looking athoritive. Ranma came to the mat and stopped with a bow to all 3.

"Hai sensei?" Ranma asked.

"In the two years you have been here, you have proven your worth to my men, your father, and Lady Shiva." Ra's said in a voice that had a "But" behind it.

"Thank you for your praise sensei." Ranma replied in a respectful manner.

"And in your time training with both your father and myself personally, you have shown that in that time, you have almost reached our levels and we as your teachers couldn't be any prouder." Ra's continued.

"And as a father, I couldn't be ether." Genma beamed with pride causing Ranma to smile.

"Thank you both." Ranma replied.

"However, we all feel that you need to find the one sparing partner that will take you to the next level." Ra's finished just before clapping his hands, there by ordering two of his men to open the door and showing Talia in the room.

"Ranma, you will be fighting a pupil of my choice." Ra's said just as soon as Talia walked in. "Be warned, this young man trained with my daughter, Shiva, and myself personally." Talia, once her father finished, ushered for the opponent to come in. It was a young man, around 8 years old, with an unkempt hair style, yet short. He had a leopard pattern bandana, a yellow shirt, green pants, martial arts shoes, and when he showed a nervous smile, everybody noticed a nice, if not strangely large, set of fangs.

"This young man is Ryoga Hibiki." Talia introduced the young man. "He has skills that could rival your own."

"Really?" Ranma said with joy at having somebody to spar with that's the same as him.

"Uh… well, that's what I'm told." Ryoga said sheepishly.

"His only problem is he is horrible with directions. He can't even find his own room without somebody leading him." Talia said. "We are working on that, but in the mean time, all of us agreed that the two of your sparing with each other will enhance each other's skills."

"It is also our hope the two of you will be good friends." Shiva said with the pride of a teacher. "For friends that have spared with each other aren't afraid to hold back on each other, save for killing."

"Hai sensei." Both young men replied with respect.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way…" Ra's said as he rose his right arm…

"BEGIN!"

…and he dropped it signaling the fight. To describe how it went would be very difficult, for the two of them moved and spared with such power and emotion. They traded kicks, blows, everything but insults at each other for they were too constrained at fighting. Ranma launched a tornado kick that Ryoga blocked with his right arm and delivered an uppercut that sent Ranma reeling back. However, he quickly recovered and launched a left hook that Ryoga ducked, but it left him wide open for a sweep kick that knocked Ryoga to the ground, but when Ranma went to deliver the knock out blow, Ryoga spun himself out of it like a top and kicked Ranma in the jaw. Both men then got up and just as they were about to come to blows again…

"ENOUGH!"

Both fighters stopped as their sense had ordered them to, completely exhausted, however, had a sense of something else. Something found in brothers in arms, warriors in a tribe, and in soul mates: A kinship.

"You two have done better than even I expected." Ra's said with a beaming smile. "Starting tomorrow, the two of you will have DOUBLE the training Ranma currently has. If you continue down this path, you will be my best students and achieve the same positions Lady Shiva, my daughter, and only a select few have ever achieved." This caused the two students to smile even brighter than their teacher.

* * *

The years for the two best friends flew by. In fact, calling them brothers would be more accurate as the two hung out together and tried to help Ryoga get over his misdirection curse. However, while they couldn't do that, they did help each other train and become better fighters and warriors. While the both of them trained their bodies, they also trained their minds. Basically, if the situation called for a fight, they were ready. If it called for peaceful exchanges of words and knowledge, they were ready. At the age of 16, the age Shiva was when she went into the Lazarus Pitt

However, they too have had problems that reminded them how human they really are. While they managed to improve Ranma's mental transformation into a cat to the point where not only could that side speak Japanese, as well as other languages due to its mental link with Ranma, Ranma himself was still afraid of cats, but not as much. In fact, if Ranma were around other people and it was just one cat, he would be fine, but ether alone or at least two cats around him, the phobia will kick in and his cat side will take over. Ryoga couldn't get over his directional problems, but he figured out to at least get to his destination within the same day. Whatever inside their heads are causing their respective problems seems can't be completely solved and, even after all this time, it perplexes even the great Demon's Head himself.

But there was one other problem, at least to Ryoga. Namely that Ranma can not only learn a new skill as quick as him, but just as quickly, the pig tailed young man can modify the move to the point where it can become his own. When it came to learn how to mask one's chi from his enemy's, Ranma added something to make the bad guys run past you despite being in plain sight. When it came to Musk skills taught by Shiva, Ranma put an Anything Goes spin to it. This of course caused everybody in the dojo from students to teacher to have a profound admiration and respect for the Saotomae family.

This, however, also caused Ryoga to have an intense jealousy, hidden from the rest of the school, and only known to him, although Talia and Shiva had their suspicions. While anybody else would be proud at the fact that with each application of a technique, they grow physically stronger in said technique at twice the rate, Ryoga was not. The Lost Boy, as he was nicknamed, kept wondering why just Ranma was getting the respect, when in reality, he was blinded by his own jealousy to see that everybody respected them both.

It was this blindness that caused Ryoga to secretly learn a forbidden move in a secluded spot in the nearby woods, one that used his own depression ki to launch a powerful attack. Thankfully, it was a strong desire to keep Ranma's friendship and to be the best at the school, which included following the rules that prevented him from showing this spectacular move to his teachers and classmates.

Nothing however, lasts forever…

"WHAT!?" Came the 16 year old voice of Ryoga Hibki. That day was the announcement on who would be apart of Ra's personal guard. That was also the day some at the nearby villiage will claim the dead heard a lion's roar.

"I am sorry Hibki." Ra's said with a stern voice. "It was a very difficult decision to make." Ra's Al Ghul than gave a deep sigh and gave the distraught young man a reassuring look while Ranma just looked at his friend with concern for his friend's mentality. "Both you and Ranma have potential, so what it came down to was your ability to get stronger more quickly vs. Ranma's adaptation and ability to make the moves his own. The next time this opens up again--"

"But that won't be for another few years!" Ryoga shouted out of anger. This however did not do anything but to look immature through the eyes of the one man who determines his fate.

"And maybe you will grow up and actually act like a warrior within that time." Ra's said, obviously not pleased. Ryoga, out of anger, shut up and just simply walked away.

"Ryoga!" Ranma called out to his friend, who didn't even look back. Genma just looked sorely at the lost boy's back.

"Humph. If he were any fighter, he would--" Genma however was stopped as Ranma grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't even finish." Ranma said as he let go of his now scared father. Unbeknownst to everybody there, Ryoga didn't go to his room to pout, but to actually continue his study of a technique that he thought would give him his shot as a part of the highest honor the Demon's Head can bestow on anybody aside from being a bodyguard.

_I will get this right… I know I will! Heavy Ki… Heavy Ki…_

While this was going on, Ra's went to Ranma's side with a pat on the young martial artist's back.

"Well done my boy, I am proud of you." The immortal master said. "But, before you can fully become a part of my league, there is one more test." The man then motioned two of his ninjas to get something from the back.

"I am ready to take any test sensei." Ranma said with pride.

"That's the spirit boy!" Genma said beaming with pride. To think, a mistake he made years ago would lead to this. Just then the men came with another man tied up, being lead by one of the ninjas, and a sword in the hands of the other, shocking both Genma and Ranma.

"Master, what is this?"

"Young Ranma, we just need to see how dedicated you are to the cause." Ra's said. "This man stole, has been most of his life, now he needs to be punished." He said just as the master took the weapon from his ninja and preceded to hand it to Ranma. Ranma and Genma just looked on in shock.

"Are you insane!?" Genma was the first to speak. "This goes against Anything Goes! The man is restrained, he even looks beaten!" Sure enough, there were burses from days of being tortured.

"This man is a criminal, and--"

"No." Ranma interrupted, shocking everybody. "Pop's right. If he were armed, fighting me, this would be different and even then I wouldn't kill him, it's not right for a martial artist to have blood on his hands." This caused looks of anger from Shiva, Talia, and Ra's. Ranma and Genma saw this and were actually ready to fight Ranma's masters.

"You refuse to kill a criminal?" Ra's said with some anger.

"You are willing to go against our teachings, the teachings of my father?" Talia said, echoing everybody's emotions.

"All for some idea that it's dishonorable?" Shiva said ready to strike. "What about those he stole from?"

"He can answer that to the police, it's not up to us to do what justice should." Ranma said without conviction.

"But justice has failed and it is up to us." Ra's said with the same tone as Ranma. "And in order to make sure criminals like him or even bigger don't plague the Earth, we need to wipe out where they breed."

"Namely the cities they fester in." Talia stated, standing beside her father.

"That's insanity!" Genma said astounded. These people were supposed to have honor, where is it in this!?

"That's reality! And if you can't be a part of it--" but before Shiva can finish…

"Shishi Houkou Dan!"

…the student everybody dismissed mastered the lion's roar shot, but not that well. Had Ryoga checked his mental state, he would've known that he caused not just his room, but his whole section to be obliterated, save for himself, who only got KO'd because one of the beams managed to fall on top of him while burning. Everybody else there ether were injured, or worse. However, the effect was felt all over, namely the area where Ra's and the others were ready to fight Ranma felt the after effects as if it were an earthquake, causing everything to fall down all around them and the place ready to crumble.

"Everybody get out, now! This won't last long!" Shiva shouted to her students as Talia motioned the teachers to do the same. Ra's and Ranma however won't budge.

"So, all I taught you was a waste?" Ra's said.

"No, not a waste." Ranma said as he got into the fighting stance. "Here and now, or later, I'll stop you."

"Then come at me!" Ra's said as Ranma came in with a roundhouse, but Ra's blocked it with no effort and got in a back handed punch to the back of Ranma's head, causing him to stagger. However, he quickly recovered and swept kick him, knocking Ra's to the ground, but he countered with a kick in the stomach. Both were fighting to a standstill, and ready to deliver the final blow until…

"FATHER!" Talia yelled as she saw a mass pile of debris fall down where Ra's was standing For a brief moment, Ranma had concern for his master, but then shook it off as he remembered the man he became. Genma and then Ranma took whoever they could and got out of there, dirty, hurt, and disillusioned with the people that trained the young man.

Sometime later, Ryoga came too in strange woods with some of the other scattered students, where he got all the info and came to one conclusion…

"CURSE YOU RANMA SAOTOMAE!" Ryoga yelled. "I will find you, I promise!"

Unbeknownst to anybody there, on the other side of the now destroyed training hall, Ranma and Genma were there, saying a silent prayer for those inside and the part of Ra's that Ranma remembered as his master. Then, they left with the both of them looking back and wondering if they really were the only survivors.

* * *

To say that "The more things change, the more they stay the same" applies so to alternate worlds as much as our own. Much like the Ranma we know, he fell into the spring of drowned girl after his father fell into the spring of drowned panda, but there is one key difference. Whereas that Ranma got it pounded into his skull that women couldn't fight and he freaked out, this one was only angry at being knocked into the pond. He didn't care that he changed into a woman; he was taught by Herb that women can be as formidable as men, but of course if it was his choice he wouldn't. So, instead of Ranma running after his father trying to beat him like crazy…

"Pops… I suggest you run right now." The new woman growled as Genma did just that. Ranma then got out of the pool and dried off and inquired about their transformation while Genma was wisely hiding from his now angry son/daughter. Genma wanted to change right away, but Ranma suggested they both stay like this until at least they get back to Japan since it seems that will be their form for a while. With the threat of being a rug looming over him, Genma said ok. However, the Guide did hear about a soap made in a nearby villiage of Amazons that can keep a person locked in ether form for a week, so Ranma and Genma decided that's the next stop before home.

Much like in the original timeline, there was a tournament held for the bravest warrior of the tribe with the winner getting enough fruits and vegetables for a great feast. And much like the original timeline…

"POPS! THAT'S NOT OURS!"

…at least ONE Saotomae kept thinking with his stomach. Ranma this time around tried to stop him, only to get knocked by the panda's right arm. Ranma put his hands up in a defense position anticipating the strike, but didn't realize that the panda form was stronger than the human form, and caused the young transformed woman to fall over and stumble a few feet. Just as she got up and ready to take her father by force, two vines grabbed her ankles, hung her upside down, and proceeded to do the same to her father. Just before ether could ask what's happening, a woman with long green hair, done with two small buns at the top, dressed in a red silk shirt with matching pants and shoes walked right up to the upside down duo, with what appeared to be a troll on a stick hopping with her.

"Now child, what have I told you about using your powers before we heard the whole story?" The troll said to the woman with some concern in her voice. The young woman just looked focus and angry.

"My children made that food great-grandmother," the woman said, "I want to know why this woman let her panda turn their gift into a waste."

"Just who the hell are you lady?" Ranma said out of anger of her current situation.

"Most call me Shampoo," The woman said looking directly into the martial artist's eyes. "But you can call me Poison Ivy, and you have 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill your pet."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

NEXT TIME: If Shampoo's Poison Ivy, who else from the Ranmaverse got the DCU treatment? Find out next chapter, as Ranma and Genma meet the Amazon's greatest male champion, Superman. 

NOTE: I don't own anything in this. Copyright DC Comics, Ramiko Takahashi, Warner Brothers, and Viz Media Inc. No profit is to be made, rights reserved to their creators and distributors.


	4. First Knight 3: Man and Superman

To say that Genma and Ranma were in a bind would be both literal and an understatement. Genma is currently wrapped like a burrito while Ranma is hanging upside down by her ankles thanks to a woman who clams Genma ate the food made by her children. To make matters even more interesting, a crowd of men and women were gathered around, egging the plants on to eat them.

"Lady," Ranma said trying to get her ankles free, "I'm sorry he ate your kids' food! I'm sure if he talks to them, he--" Before Ranma can finish, the troll opened her mouth.

"You can't child." She said as she looked up toward the captured people with a mischievous smile. "You see, my great-granddaughter's children are the plants of the very Earth. In fact, of those that are holding you…" Just as soon as she said 'You,' the floral below the two captured martial artists suddenly opened up to show two giant bulbs that, for lack of a better term, were man eating plants. "…are her most developed."

'Oooh, the fat panda looks good…' The plant holding Genma jokingly said to his mother via a telepathic bond.

'Glad I got the bean pole, I gotta watch my figure.' The plant holding Ranma said in a similar matter via another telepathic bond.

'You've been watching sis? When?' The male plant playfully responded.

'Why you--'

'That's enough you two.' Xian Pu, the woman who called, trying to fight back the incoming chuckle at her children's antics 'We're trying to look menacing here, after all, they ate your siblings' hard work for the village.'

'Sorry mom.' Both dejectly replied. Unbeknownst to all of them, Ranma learned keen observation skills. Far beyond finding the needle in the haystack, the young man notices things quicker than others, better as well, and came to the conclusion that this woman's bond is more than plant manipulation.

"Just out of curiosity," Ranma started, "if these vines were cut, broken, or snapped, would ether you or your children feel some pain?"

"Mild stinging the further away they are from the main bulb, but you don't have any--" Xian Pu didn't finish…

"Just checking."

…because Ranma produced some cat claws from her key and sliced her way free but wound up entering free fall, which she planned for by grabbing a nearby branch, swung herself in a gymnast motion and landed back on terra firma, using the branch as a combo bar/slingshot.

'Thank you Neko for lending me some of your abilities.' Ranma thought to his cat self.

'Just let me out once we get to Japan for a little bit, and let it be in girl form, ok?' Neko returned. Ranma would worry about that later, as he got ready for a hand to hand fight. "Are your plants/kids ok?"

"Uh… yeah, she's fine…" Ivy said confused as to why an opponent would show concern considering she threatened their lives. She then realized he was ready to fight her one on one, and gets into the fighting stance and both women were about to charge…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

…if it weren't for a sudden ray of heat drawing a line in the dirt. Looking up to where it came from, Ranma sees a man in a white Chinese robe with blue silk pants and long flowing hair.

"Xian, remember what I said about waiting to hear an explanation…" The young man said with a stern look. However, Ranma couldn't hear him because he was in shock and amazed that this man was actually hovering above him with no wires, no special effects, he's just… there defying gravity.

"But her pet ate the food!" Xian Pu said in her defense. "My children worked hard to grow that for the contest!" The man just kept looking at her, which eventually got to the young woman and she motioned to let the panda go…

WHAM

…but didn't mention anything about being gentle.

"I wasn't going to do anything…" The woman said dejected. The trollish woman just smiled at the scene before her.

'That young man always knew how to calm her down.' She thought. "Now, Xian Pu, calm down, you were the one that decided to have some fun."

"Yes Great Grandmother." Ranma just kept looking at the scene before her a bit bewildered, wondering what would happen next.

"Uh… what's going on?" Ranma finally asked among all the confusion.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the old troll looking woman said. "I'm Koun Lou, this is my great-granddaughter Xian Pu, known to some as Poison Ivy." This caused Xian to curtsy politely. She then pointed to the man hovering over them. "And this is our village's male champion, Superman."

"Elder!" The man said embarrassed. "You know how I feel about that nickname!"

"Well, then what should we call you?" Ranma asked.

"Msu Tu."

* * *

"INTERIGATION!?" Genma and Ranma said in outrage once they were back to normal.

"You're strangers in OUR village," Xian Pu remarked, "who ate OUR food."

"Ok, ok, we get it." Genma said sounding less apologetic and more like he wanted them to get on with it. Ranma just gave his father a pathetic look.

"I'm sorry for pop's actions. He didn't know it was your food."

"Well, the next time, keep him on a leash."

"Oh, believe me, I've been tempted to." Genma just sulked at the comments.

"Now, tell me," Koun Lou started, "how did you two end up cursed?" Just before Ranma opened his mouth, two other people joined in. One was a woman with short bright green hair and a Chinese one piece skirt and shoes that matched and the other was a man with short bright green hair with a matching Chinese silk shirt and pants with shoes that matched.

"Especially since the sign said 'Cursed springs.' The woman said. Ranma closely studied their behavior towards everybody else and saw they were all acting friendly to each other, especially towards Xian Pu. He then put what they said together, but then when he saw Genma, he just sweat dropped as…

"What business of it is it of you?"

…he didn't get it, and had to be grumpy about it.

"Pop," Ranma stated flatly, "they were the ones that tried to eat us." Genma then studied them over and was about to dismiss his son's clams, when the boy in green started to eye him with a bit of drool on his lips, thus causing the brave martial artist…

"DON'T EAT ME!"

…to panic.

"KAIN!" Xian Pu scolded. "Be nice, we're trying to get to the bottom of all of this."

"Sorry mom." The boy said dejected.

"You can eat the idiot later." Xian Pu jokingly said, something Genma took seriously as he hid behind a nearby tree, causing Ranma, Koun Lou, and everybody else to laugh like crazy.

"So I assume you went into the same spring?" Ranma inquired.

"Yes, we did." The young lady in green said. "But willingly, we wanted to be like mom. By the way, I'm Venus."

"Ranma."

"Now the introductions are over, you were about to tell us your story?" Msu Tu said. Ranma then told about everything, including his time at Ra's. All his instincts told him to trust these people, and they have never lied to him before. He had a funny feeling about Jusynkyo, but his father gloated him into ignoring it. Half the time on their travels ever since the hall burned down, half of the reason Genma and Ranma even survived was on the boy's instincts.

"I don't get it though," Xian Pu said once Ranma was done. "If one of your masters had been to Jusynkyo, why did you go?"

"She said she was cursed thanks to the ponds, she never said where." Ranma answered. "She hoped that if I never knew the name, I wouldn't be tempted to find it." He started to notice the crowd of people interested in his story growing as he cleared his throat to continue. "So pops and I figured that if we can successfully train in a cursed area, then we can surpass her." Cologne then had a serious look on her face, as if she knew who he was talking about.

"Ranma, was this master of yours Lady Shiva and her sensei, Ra's Al Goul?"

This caused Ranma to look in shock. "How…?"

"I will tell you in due time boy." She then walked to the Saotomae boy and saw his battle aura and it confirmed her suspicions. "Listen to me well child, I believe what you say is the truth. There for, you must train with me should you encounter any survivors of that fire." Ranma and Genma nodded at this. "If there were, they would place all the blame on you for their fallen master, assuming he's gone. I have encountered the Demon's Head many times before and just whenever his friends or enemies think he's gone, he returns when we least expect it." Ranma then got a determined look in his face.

"When do we train?"

"Tomorrow morning. After what happened, I suspect you and your father need some sleep. You'll train with Msu Tu, Xian Pu, and Xian's children, do you all understand?" Everybody nodded in conformation, but Genma had something to say.

"Elder, how long will this be? We have to get to Japan to meet up with an old friend of mine."

"Not sure."

"Say, pop, you mentioned that before Jusynkyo and one of the first things you signed was 'Its ruined…' does that have to do with your friend?"

"Uh… um…"

"Say, mom," Kain said, "can I still have raw panda?"

"THERE'SANENGAGMENTISETUPWITHMYFRIENDANDHISDAUGHTERSBEFOREYOUWEREEVENBORN!"

"So that's it." The future Dark Knight said with some disgust. "Pop, didn't you learn ANYTHING about women at the dojo!? I'm leaving it up to them."

"Further more, if they find your friend and his girls, they will most likely be killed." The elder said with a serious look. Genma then got a mental image of his best friend, the only reason he didn't turn out ENTERILY like the master, gone and got the same look Ranma had earlier.

"I'll send a post card telling him we'll be late. But elder, you better promise me the boy will be able to defend himself and others."

"My word as an Amazon elder." The fire was then put out and everybody went to bed for the night, not knowing what the training will bring.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

NEXT TIME: While the Amazon Training is going on, Ryoga shows up looking for Ranma and winds up getting him AND his new friends, unaware their actions will help create one of the Dark Knight's greatest foes.

AND IN SECRET FILES AND ORGINS: Xian Pu, why Msu Tu is so mellow, and part 1 of a two part story that will shape both the destines of Superman and Poison Ivy.


	5. First Knight 4: Facing The Past Pt 1

The training was hard and rigorous, which goes without saying when not just training with the tribe's most powerful members, but the head of the Chinese Amazons. Msu Tu AKA Superman handled foes that can attack from the air and super strength while Xian Pu AKA Poison Ivy handled those that knew martial arts and had extra powers while her two children, Kain and Venus, handled the rest. And it wasn't just for Ranma and his father, it was for both Ranma's girl half, and the other inside of him, the one known as Neko, birthed from the Cat Fist and her own personality thanks to Ra's training in discipline.

"How long until we're done," Neko said exhausted. "Ranma said I get to stay out here today and I wanna see the village!" It's not that she wasn't appreciative of this, far from it, but she doesn't get out that much considering she's a part of Ranma and has no desire to be the dominate personality. However, when Ranma did let her out, she wanted to see things, as such is the natural curious nature of a cat.

"Patience child." Cologne said sternly. "Both you and Ranma, in both his forms, must train in order to survive. Nether you or him, or his father for that matter, know if there were any survivors and if there are, they will want Ranma's head, no matter who has control." Taking a breather from retrieving the chestnuts in the open flame, Neko's differences from Ranma can be seen clearly, namely her nails are more like claws than nails, her eyes are slits, and smirking at her progress, her fangs are slightly bigger than normal.

"When you're done Neko, we can take you around the village." Xian Pu said with a smile. It had been only a few days and all three, seeing as Neko is her own personality from Ranma, were becoming fast friends. "I think you'll like it here." Neko then saw some of the ladies that were watching her train and thought to herself that she couldn't help but agree. However, that's tough to do…

'Watch it with those thoughts Neko.'

…when you're the other personality.

'Give me a break Ranma. Just because you're dead when it comes to the fairer sex doesn't mean I am.'

'Great, the one other personality I get has to have sex on her brain.' Ranma thought back in good humor.

'Bite me Pony Tail head.' Neko replied in the same tone.

This is how the two personalities communicated with each other shortly after Ra's special training formed this splinter in the first place. Naturally, if one was to do this right away, it would be very difficult to do so, seeing as its two minds and one body. However, over time, it became easy and a second nature but it still took some effort to hide each other's thoughts, something one can't truly concentrate on when trying to concentrate on training to survive. As for Neko being a woman, the reason is not known officially to Ranma, Ra's, or even Neko herself, but the best guess is it has to do with all that 'Women are weak' baloney Genma fed Ranma up until they were found by Ra's, and thus his subconscious gave the other the opposite Gender. Of course, there is no proof of this, so it's all speculation and so far, there's been no reason to question it. However, that didn't stop other people from asking.

"What's it like sharing a body?" Xian Pu asked, still looking as focused as ever in her training.

"Not too bad. Ranma gives me some time out, but I don't mind staying in his mind ether." Neko replied while blocking Xian Pu's kicks and punches. "I know I'm a fluke, a result of Ra's training, so I have no desire to take over completely, but Ranma insisted that since I'm my own person, I deserve a life." Neko said with a smirk, yet the concentration never leaving her eyes. Xian smiled back at the girl and her mental brother both.

"Wow, Ranma sounds just as nice as my husband." Xian said. "If he could fly, I'd swear he was a clone."

"Very funny Xian." Msu Tu interjected while watching the training. "I do have a question about that; can you keep your thoughts private from each other?"

"Oh yeah," the cat personality replied, "its no problem. Like Ranma said, I'm my own person just as much he is his. We can observe what the other is doing and at times read thoughts, but if we wanna keep something to ourselves, we can though it takes a bit of concentration. Ranma doesn't know all his thoughts as much as I don't know all of his." Neko then saw two lovely Amazons walk on by, but she still had her mind on the fight as she also dodged one of Xain's kicks. "And as you can tell, I have my own love life."

"Interesting, you're aware yet distracted."

"We had a good teacher." Neko said, although she could also feel Ranma saying it in her mind.

"You do realize this will cause problems with Ranma's fiancée if she's not open minded?" Xian Pu inquired.

"Let's just say I can be a tad convincing."

"Ok, Msu Tu, you and Ranma are up." Xian said once the training was up. This was met to train Ranma for the inevitable fight with his former teacher's followers, but in reality it benefited everybody. Both Neko's and Ranma's skills were well passed up to snuff. Xian's fighting skills are starting to rival her skills with mother Earth, and Msu Tu's physical limits have nearly been taken to their breaking point (Of course since one finger can break a bolder, he has to hold back but quickly found out not so much). Upon hearing this, Neko nodded knowing that once this is over she'll be back out, closed her eyes, and rotated her head. Now if one looked close enough, they would see her eyes actually shift and her teeth change, the only physical sign of the transformation in ether gender/form. Neko has sharp teeth and slants in her eyes while Ranma in ether form looks completely normal.

"This time, we will have our guests continue your lesions on working through weaknesses." The old patriarch said before pulling something out of her pocket that glowed bright green. "Ranma, you're up first and then, provided Msu Tu is still up to it, it's his turn. Do you understand?"

"Yes Elder," the martial artist replied with a respective tone. "Just let me shake the cobwebs out of my head."

"Cobwebs?" Msu Tu asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, whenever she's out here, it's as if I'm in a deep sleep in my own body and vice versa from what she told me. I promised her once to let her walk around at night while I got some sleep and when I got control the next day, I felt as if I slept despite the fact that she was in control and awake all night."

"So what you're saying is that it's more than split personalities?" Msu Tu asked. "Elder, has there anything like this been on record with the Neko Ken?"

"No, not to my knowledge." The old woman said with a thoughtful expression then a small chuckle. "Nothing's simple with you or your other half, is it?"

"Nope." Ranma said with a grin. "Now, shall we start?"

"Agreed." Kou Lou said as she tossed the green object, which turned out to be a ring, towards Ranma's pillar, who then caught it and saw Msu Tu start to twitch and look ill.

"What the…?!" Ranma was about to go near his new friend when the Amazon elder told him to stop.

"That ring has a stone in it that is affecting Msu Tu the way it is right now." The elder stated. "Prolonged exposure will kill him, so we have him train with it so it will affect him less and less each time."

"But… if it kills him…" Ranma was about to interject when Cologne held her staff up.

"You see the way he's standing?" The elder said as she pointed to a shaking Msu Tu. "Two years ago, he would've been on the ground, even passed out. With each training, he can endure more exposures to what we have dubbed Kryptonite. This is done in the event that somebody has their own supply or has stolen ours."

"It was my idea…" Msu Tu weakly interjected. "The more I can fight with the kryptonite during battles. That way, I won't have to be incapacitated when people need my help."

"Ok… but if at any time--" Ranma said but was stopped by Msu Tu.

"Just come at me full force Ranma." The Kryptonian smiled.

"Don't hold back too much." Ranma said as he reluctantly put the ring around his finger.

******************************************************************************

To say it was a trying experience for both men was an understatement. Ranma nearly had Msu Tu, but he didn't feel any good about it because he knew it was due to the ring. By that same token, Msu Tu felt like he was about to die the whole time, but it was better than the last time that ring was used. Prior to it, his speed was reduced to that of a normal human but his strength was zapped to near zero. This time around, he had more than average strength and his speed slightly increased, but it took a great deal of power to keep him just standing and he was hopeful that the next time he fought with his opponent having the ring, he'd be able to fight it off completely.

"We'll resume the training tomorrow, for now, rest and enjoy the village." Cologne said with a smile as she wobbled off. Xian Pu then went to Msu Tu to comfort him as the effects of the ring were wearing off.

"Is he ok?" Ranma asked concerned, to which they both nodded.

"That wasn't long enough to kill me, but I'm getting better." The Man of Steel said.

"Yes you are." Xian Pu said just before giving him a kiss. "And maybe soon it won't affect you at all." She then faced Ranma and smiled at her new friend. "Now then, which one of you would like to see more of the village?"

"I would, but I said it was Neko's day out." Ranma said with a smile as he took the cold drinking water that was waiting for them and splashed him, now herself. "Be sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"I have to take care of my husband, but my daughter will." Xian Pu said as Ranma closed his eyes and control shifted back to his 'Sister.'

"I heard that." Neko said as she took control. "Just because I have an eye for the ladies doesn't mean…"

"Oh relax." Xian Pu said. "I maybe a plant person, but I can read people too and I know you're the kind of person that wouldn't put your brother in trouble." Xian then motioned Venus to join them. "I trust you can show Neko around?"

"Oh, it's no problem." Venus said as she went up to the human looking catwoman. "I'm Venus; I don't think we met yet."

"Neko, I know you through my brother. Same body, remember?" Neko said as she took the young woman's hand with a smile.

"Oh… right… so, um… you wanna see where my mom fights?" The plant girl asked.

"Oh, that'd be fun!" Neko happily said as the two girls went off to their destination. Once out of sight, Msu Tu then turned to his wife.

"You know it won't take me that long to re---Xian… we talked about this…"

"Oh c'mon, you know they're right for each other." Xian said with a smile. "A mother just knows these things."

"Where's Kain?" Msu Tu asked, knowing he won't win this one.

"It's his turn to watch the entrance."

******************************************************************************

"Pretty quiet." A pink haired Amazon woman commented.

"Yep." Kain said as he took a sip from his water. "I like days like this. No fights, no attacks, just nothing but my other siblings and the air."

"Very nice." The woman replied, but then they saw on the horizon a young man with a leopard pattern bandana, a yellow shirt, and black pants.

"Excuse me, have you seen a pig tailed martial artist by the name of R---" But before the young man can finish, he found a pair of swords on his neck. Kain looked at the man directly at his left eye, recalling him from the stories Ranma told about Ra's dojo, thus reached the only conclusion as to why he's looking for Ranma.

"Yes we have, and yes we know where you are from Ryoga Hibiki..."

******************************************************************************

"So whoever falls off this log looses?" Neko asked while she and Venus were standing on top of said log.

"Or knocked out." Venus said with a smile. "If Mr. Saotome didn't interrupt and ate the food, mom would've celebrated with her husband this tournament with a feast. Last tournament had passes for two to Hong Kong."

"Oh? And who won that?"

"Par Fum. She gave the tickets to her son and his girlfriend."

"So… have you participated?" The Saotome sister asked as she sat down, crossing her legs in a manner that got Venus' attention.

"Me?" She asked as she sat with the human looking cat. "Oh, I'm a farmer; I just know how to defend myself like all Amazons. My brother's the fighter, although not as good as our parents."

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle your own." Neko said with a smile as she edged closer. "Like your mom, I can read people too."

"Oh?" Venus said with a smile as she edged closer to the cat. "And what do you read about me?"

"Well…" Before Neko could finish the flirting and go in for the kill, her danger senses went off and she pushed herself and Venus off the log…

*WHAM*

…which split into two thanks to the hard landing of the living punching bag known as Kain.

"KAIN!" Venus said as she and Neko ran to the fallen Amazon male checking to see if he was ok. Kain slowly raised his arm, pointing to where he flew from.

"R---Ry---Ryo---" Kain couldn't finish due to passing out from the pain, flight, and landing.

"Ryoga!" Neko said surprised that her brother's friend and rival would show up.

"He must be here for Ranma! Wake him up! I'll get the hot water!"

"Got ya!" Neko said as Venus left and the human cat closed her eyes. "C'mon bro… wake up…"

'Mmmm… five more minutes…'

"WAKE UP DAMN IT! RYOGA'S HERE!"

"WHAT!?" Ranma said as he took control. He opened his eyes to see several Amazons, both male and female, rushing to attack the intruder… and several of them ether flying back or being dragged back by other tribe members.

'Venus is getting the hot water right n---'

"No time to wait!" Ranma said as he rushed into the melee.

'But you're not as strong in this form!'

"No, but I'm a lot faster, so maybe speed's the key!"

'But…' Neko continued, worried about her brother.

"I'll be fine, but we can't let this village suffer for my---our past, can we?" Neko realizes when her brother's right, he's right.

'Just be careful, and if you can't kick his ass, I will.' Neko said as Ranma ran into the combat zone.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME: The fight you've been waiting for: Ranma vs. Ryoga. But even with Superman and Poison Ivy's help, the actions here will haunt the future Dark Knight in the years to come.

******************************************************************************

PHEW! Been a long time coming, huh? Standard grandpa drill, save for Venus and Kain, nothing here is mine. Batman, Superman, Ivy, and others TM DC Comics/Warner Bros. Ranma, Xian Pu, and others TM Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty, and Viz Media Inc.

Also, if you can guess what role Ryoga'll play after the fight, please keep it to yourselves. Much like the Tenth Doctor, I have an issue with spoilers.


	6. First Knight 5: Facing the Past Pt 2

Moments ago…

"Yes we have, and yes we know where you are from Ryoga Hibiki..." Kain said as he tighten the blade to this wonderer's throat.

"Wh-what are---" Ryoga then realized he said he knew where he was from. "Wait, if you know then you must know that---"

"Our people know about The Demon's Head." The pink haired Amazon said.

"And how he tends to 'Rid the world of evil.'" Kain said, not letting his eyes off of Ryoga for one minute.

"But… that means…"

"Yes. Ranma's here, and he's under the village's---" It was at this point Kain found out how high you have to be to see the village.

Now…

"WHERE IS HE!?" Ryoga said as he took care of another Amazon. Had this been a few years ago, it would've been different for both the attacker and the Amazons. Ryoga had to be taught that in terms of combat, women are no different from men in terms of both opponents and fighters. As for the Amazons, well currently Ryoga would've gotten 10 wives and counting if they still practiced that.

"We no tell outsider!" One male Amazon shouted just before Ryoga grabbed him by the right arm, broke it, and tossed the fighter like the garbage.

"I'll fight you all if I have to! It's his fault the temple was---"

"I'm right here fang breath!" He heard a woman shout. Ryoga turned around and saw a red head in a red shirt and blue pants. He was about to ask who she was, but all Ryoga had to do was look in his eyes.

"Ranma!?" Ryoga said shocked. "Even after what Shiva told us, you went to that cursed spring!?"

"Long story short, I stupidly thought if I could avoid it, I'd have no problems fighting her." Ranma said as he got into an Amazon fighting stance. "As for why you're here, I can only guess."

"You guessed right!" Ryoga said outraged as he got into a fighting stance Ranma knew all too well. "Because of you, our master has perished!"

"Me!? There was an earthquake and it fell around us as we fought!" Ranma said remembering the events. "The area fell around us and---"

"But you didn't do anything to help him!"

"What could I have done!?"

"ENOUGH!" Ryoga said as he launched his attack, a right hook which Ranma dodged and answered with a punch to the gut, which Ryoga took better than expected due to Ranma's weaken form, which gave the fanged wonderer plenty of opening for a kick to the gut, causing Ranma to reel back a bit.

'Bro, wait until we get the hot water!' Neko said from the back of Ranma's mind.

'I do, more Amazons are put at risk based on a fight that should only be between me and Ryoga.' Ranma answered back.'

'Ya mean us, don't cha? I was a student too!'

'No way, Ryoga's gunnin' for me and I ain't gonna let him---'

'WATCH OUT!' Neko shouted, causing Ranma to snap out of the mental conversation just in time as he jumped to dodge a sweep kick as Ranma answered back with a round house to the head. Now while Ryoga could take a punch to the stomach, and Ranma's girl form is weaker, it's still strong enough to cause Ryoga to fall from the blow and stager just a bit as he got up. The minute he did, Ranma went in for one of her speed attacks.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as she delivered several blows to Ryoga all over at blinding speeds. She then stopped to gain her breath and see if she could give the man she still thought as her brother one more chance.

"C'mon Ryoga… you don't have to do this! They were planning to wipe out ci---"

"I know." Ryoga replied as he got up, shaking Ranma to the core. "The survivors told me everything and if that's what it takes to bring peace back to the world, then that's what needs to be done! Who knows, we get rid of one city infested with crime, others will see what we can do and the criminal element will stop!"

"That's ridiculous!" Ranma said still shocked. "It takes people willing to make a difference to---"

"Don't get high and mighty with me Ranma!" Ryoga snarled. "I'm well aware of your bloodline's crimes so do---"

"Wait… what do you mean my 'Bloodline's crimes!?'"

"You didn't know!? HA! Why don't you ask your dear old dad how you survived on the road or where he got the cats that helped create your so called 'sister.'" Ryoga said with a cruel smile. This caused Ranma to get angry. Sure, he got mad at the idea of his old man a crook and a thief, but the way Ranma addressed his own flesh and blood…

"Now you listen here Fang Breath…" Ranma said getting angry.

'Ranma, don't, he's just egging you on!' Neko tried to warn her, but she wasn't hearing it.

"You can make fun of me all you want, but my sist---" Ranma was interrupted due to a blade tossed from Ryoga barley missing his head.

"Damn it!" Ryoga said, angry that he missed. He rushed in for another attack only to be answered by a rush of punches, dodges, and kicks. "NO! I won't lose to you again!" Ryoga said having enough of the fight and wanting to finish it. Suddenly, the Earth started to shake just like that one fateful day…

"It was you!" Ranma said as the ground continued to shake. "You're the one that caused the dojo to fall!"

"No! You did it! They said you did!" Ryoga said getting more and more depressed. "It's your fault! The dojo fell, I wasn't picked, and our master's gone! You're to blame!" A bright pink light was emerging from where Ryoga was standing and he looked right at Ranma. "Shi Shi Houkou Dan!" Ryoga then launched a huge ki blast at Ryoga and braced for impact… but it never game. She open her eyes and saw Msu Tu standing right in front of her, the front of his shirt taking the blast and exposing his chest.

"Damn, and I repaired this thing last month." Msu Tu said right in between the blast and Ranma. "You ok Ranma?" The Kryptonian said as he poured hot water on Ranma's head, transforming her back into a boy.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ranma said as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Like I'm impressed!" Ryoga said angrily. "You just figured out how to use your ki like I did to take even the hardest of punches!"

"Say what now?" Msu Tu asked.

"Ryoga got the heaviest part of the ki training, but that blast he did wasn't one of his exercises, at least what I heard." Ranma stated, never taking his eyes off the wonderer. "He learned how to channel his ki into some form of invisible armor that can take the blunt of any heavy objects."

"Let's just see!" Superman said as he flew into Ryoga, causing the martial artist to…

*WHAM*

…fly back several feet, but the blow didn't knock him out, but it made him stagger.

"But… but…" Ryoga said, realizing he shouldn't be this dazed.

"Huh… looks like this armor isn't so tough." Msu Tu said as he got into a fighting stance similar to Ranma's.

"Why you---" Before finishing, Ryoga found his feet couldn't move due to being wrapped around by vines. "What… what's going---" The vines then wrapped around his waist and yanked him into a tree right behind him. "What is this!?"

"This would be me and my children putting you in time out." Xian Pu said as she appeared along with Kain and Venus. "Good work guys."

"Thanks mom." The twins said in unison.

"That's not gonna hold him long, we have to get him away from the village now!" Ranma said still in fighting mode.

"But where are we going to put him?" Xian Pu asked.

"I could use a snack." Venus said licking her lips.

"I thought you were on a diet." Kain replied with a smile.

"Diet, smiet, I'm starving." Venus replied back.

"You should've listened to Ranma!" Ryoga said as he was struggling with the vines.

"Try all you might, you can't get out of those." Xian Pu said with a smile. "Only my husband can do that and that's because he's got an advantage over normal humans."

"Advantage my ass!" Ryoga said as he channeled his Ki into his body and snapped the vines and broke free.

"AI-YA!" Xian Pu said in shock. "That's not possible!"

"He got the boost from his Ki armor!" Ranma said knowing this fight won't end soon unless… Ranma looked at Msu Tu who nodded and then at Xian Pu and the twins, who nodded in response. The twins got out their swords, Xian Pu got out her chui. Xian Pu acted fist by swinging her weapon, which Ryoga dodged, but left an opening for the two swords which Ryoga barley jumped out of the way, otherwise he would've lost his feet.

"Is that the best you got!?" Ryoga said getting angrier.

"No, just the distraction!" Xian Pu said with a smile, causing Ryoga to wonder what's going on. He got his answer as he looked up and saw two fists, one belonging to Ranma, the other to Msu Tu, delivering a powerful blow to the head, causing Ryoga to fly as if he were a pop fly.

"As far as the punch is concerned, I held back so he should be relatively ok, but the flight…" Superman said after Ryoga was launched.

"He learned how to take a fall like me." Ranma said as he landed. "He'll be fine. In the meantime, we have to help those that tried to stop Ryoga."

"And then?" Kain inquired.

"I'm going to have a word with Pops about his past deeds…" Ranma said with a bit of determination in his eyes.

'Save some for me.' Neko added with the same tone he had.

******************************************************************************

Thirty minutes later, in a hut at Jusenkyo, Ryoga felt himself waking up.

"Oh, you awake! That good!" The guide said in broken Japanese. "Have good news and have bad news. Good news is you survive fall… bad news is you landed in a perma spring… well, half you did. Had it been normal, hot water cure you but curse is locked. The spring was drowned burnt man and---"

"Half…?" Ryoga said not liking what he's hearing. "A mirror."

"But…"

"A MIRROR!" The guide nervously gave the martial artist a mirror and Ryoga saw his left side horribly scared, his left eye permanently wide, and the teeth on his left side jagged and sharp. "No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoga screamed, as he know he won't see one face in the mirror for the rest of his life, but two.

******************************************************************************

"What!?" Ranma said as he slammed his hand on a nearby pole out of anger. "You stole those cats, you stole food, clothes, and even cash while we were on the training journey and you swindled a cart from the father of one of my best friends!?" Ranma at this point was trying to hold everything in.

"I was a different man… it was for the art…"

"Different man!? You tried to eat Xian's prize without even asking whose it is!"

"Now Ranma…"

"Don't!" Ranma said, his anger boiling over. He was taught by his master about the natures of evil in men, and his father taught him why they practice the art and yet his father, his teacher, the man who raised him, violate this rule, and claiming it was for his well being and training. "I can't believe… I don't… ARGH! Do you know what you have done!?"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Genma asked as he got real scared.

'Ranma, calm down.' Neko said trying to fight back her own anger.

'How!? My old man stole to train and feed me and himself!'

'So what are you going to do about it?' Neko asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean the ball is in your court now Ranma. What are you going to do?'

"I think I know the answer to your question Genma." Cologne said as she wobbled into the area where the conversation was taking place. "Am I right Ranma?"

"Yes…" Ranma said as he and Neko came to one conclusion. "I have to make up for Pops actions for me…"

"Then follow me." Cologne told the young martial artist, who followed her to her hut. The woman took him to a hidden cabinet where when she opened the doors, he saw a black padded suit, complete with arm guards that have hooked sides, padded knee high boots, and a mask with pointed ears on its head.

"This was made for somebody like you."

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME: Ranma's destiny is just beginning as we go from China to Japan as he meets the people that will shape his life, both civilian and other. "First Knight: City of Heroes and Fear" begins with the next chapter.

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa Drill, I own nothing. Ranma 1/2 TM Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty, and Viz Media Inc. Batman TM DC Comics, all rights reserved.


	7. First Knight: City of Heroes & Fear Pt 1

"You forgot your buddy!" A loud female voice shouted as she tossed the fourth man of a group that tried to assault and rob a woman to the other three that were KO'd by a woman dressed in a green hooded jacket with matching tights, a green domino mask, a quiver, and trick arrows. What made this toss unusual was it was done by a giant green hand generated from the woman's ring.

"Nice toss sis." The hooded woman said with a smile.

"Thanks." The woman said with a smile. Her outfit wasn't exactly traditional, as she was wearing a green leotard with dark green stockings and flat boots with a green domino mask covering her eyes and her long hair in a pony tail, and what looked like a drawing of a lantern over or right breast. The only other than thing the hand that was generated from the ring unusual about her was she had a green glow and was floating. "Going with the hood today?"

"Eh, I just felt a little more broody today." The woman said with a smile, trying to hide something.

"Arrow…"

The woman let out a sigh. "Alright, I just feel like something big is about to happen."

"You too, huh?" The green glowing woman said. Before she could continue, they heard the sound of sirens around them. "I'm not in the mood to explain this to dad yet, you?"

"Not in particular. Give me a lift?"

"After we take care of that guy." The woman with the ring pointed at a man who managed to regain consciousness and ran.

"Geez, these guys don't want the easy way, do they?" The arrow woman said with a bit of a smile. "You wanna do the honors Lantern?"

"It's all yours Green Arrow." The woman replied. Green Arrow smiled as she fired an arrow that concealed a green boxing glove that came open from its canister at the end just in time to KO the runner.

"Now Green Lantern, about that lift?"

Moments later, outside of a dojo, the two heroines landed after double checking to see if anybody was home. After seeing that was the case, Green Lantern let her costume fade, revealing a silk purple skirt that went down to her ankles, and a white bra. "Damn yellow weakness…"

"Hey, you were the one that picked out the yellow top for today." Green Arrow said as she removed her hood revealing short blue hair. Just as the brown haired woman got her yellow silk button top. "I wonder why nobody's home."

"You know dad's still working and we both know sis has a life outside of us." The Green Lantern said.

"Yeah, but still…" Arrow said, sounding a bit unsure about her missing sister's behavior. "You going to bed?"

"After I clean up the kitchen." Lantern replied. "And since we got interrupted by the cops, what I was going to say earlier was yes, I too feel like something big is about to happen." To which Arrow nodded.

"I would've loved to gone on patrol longer." Green Arrow said with a sigh as she got into her pajamas

"Not on a school night Akane." The woman said in a stern voice. "Now get some sleep."

"Ok," the heroine answered Green Lantern with a smile. "Good night Kasumi."

******************************************************************************

The next evening, Kasumi was making dinner, Akane was in the dojo training, and Nabiki was busy counting the money she made. Sure, her father had a job, but it didn't hurt the dojo, their home finances, and especially her, to have extra.

"I'm home!" Was heard from the front door as Lt. Soun Tendo of the Nerima PD entered.

"Welcome home father." Kasumi said from the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Not too bad, but that's not important." Soun said as he put down his gun and badge. "What is though I have some time off and the reason."

"Oh?" Kasumi said, happy that her dad doesn't have to work late for a while.

"I'll reveal the reason when you're all here, please get your sisters." Soun said with a sound in his voice Kasumi hasn't heard in a long time. Kasumi then went up to Nabiki's room at first, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nabiki said in her usual tone.

"Father asked us to meet him in the living room." Kasumi said in her cheerful tone.

"I'll be down in a minute." Nabiki said with a smile. Just then, Kasumi saw what was on her monitor and frowned.

"You're not still taking money from students, are you?"

"Hey, nobody's getting hurt and those pictures are enough to keep Kuno at bay."

"Alright, but I can't help but worry…"

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Nabiki said just before Kasumi left and shut the door. 'That was close.' The Ice Queen thought. 'If dad knew about this, I'd be in trouble. Better close my stock portfolio for the rest of the night.'

Meanwhile, Kasumi went to the dojo and after seeing several shattered bricks, she heard the sound of an arrow hitting a bullseye.

"Nice shot Akane." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Thanks sis. What's up?" Akane asked as she pulled another arrow back.

"Father wants us in the dojo, something important." Akane then released the arrow and it landed another perfect bullseye. "You can't be this perfect in front of the world you know, less they want to discover who you really are."

"I know, I know." Akane said as she pulled back her last arrow. "Just hitting the bullseye isn't for challenge anymore, it's just to relax."

Moments later, all three girls were given a bombshell they would never forget.

"A FIANCEE!?"

"Yes, a friend of mine and I set this up before you girls were born." Soun said with some pride. "It was in celebration of both our training and defeating our evil master."

"What's this Ranma like?" Akane asked.

"How old is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Is he rich?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know… I never met him…" Soun said, sweat dropping.

"YOU WHAT!?" The girls shouted in shock.

"Oh father…" Kasumi sighed. 'This better not interfere with my Lantern duties…' She thought.

"How can you engage us to a boy we never even met!?" Akane said. 'If he says I can't go out at night…'

'He better be rich…' Nabiki thought.

"As I said this was before you were born. Both your mother and I thought this would be for the best." The minute this was said, all three girls had a long thought and were saddened at the reminder of their mom until…

"Will ya put me down!? I said I was comin' here willingly!" They heard a female voice from outside. Wondering what's going on, Soun opened the door, only to see a giant panda and a red headed girl. In another time, Soun would be so grief stricken, he wouldn't notice much about the world around him, but as one of the district's best lieutenants on the force, he's more observant and saw the person with the panda was indeed a woman.

"I'm sorry, but may we help you?" He asked.

"Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." It should be noted that in any case scenario, even for Soun's present state in life, a mental shut down is a mental shut down.

"But… Genma said he had a son…"

"Pops! I told you we should've gotten hot water!"

'Sorry.' The panda said via a sign.

"Oh, do you need some?"

"Yes, please." The red head answered Kasumi. As the oldest Tendo left, Akane extended her hand.

"Akane Tendo."

"Ranma Saotome." The youth answered the other youth, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Sorry for all this chaos, my dad was expecting his friend and a boy."

"And from the looks of things, you don't seem to be a boy." Nabiki said as she squeezed the right breast of the red head.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Ranma said icily.

'I don't mind myself.' Neko said in Ranma's head.

'Now's not the time.' Ranma thought back.

"Sorry, was just checking." Nabiki said with a mischievous grin. Kasumi then returned with the hot water, which Genma promptly swapped only to have Ranma swipe it from him.

"No way, you didn't listen when I said 'We should change back before we got here,' I got dibs." Ranma angrily said.

'Now see here boy...' The panda signed.

"Oh? We can always ask sis to join in this argument…"

'First come, first serve!' The panda signed with several beads of sweat, causing the Tendos just wondering where these mental cases came from. Just then, the girl splashed herself with the hot water and turned into a guy with black hair, but the same pig tail.

"But… that's not possible…" Akane said in shock.

"Mirrors… it has to be…" Nabiki said echoing the same shock, breaking her ice queen mold for a moment.

"Oh, did Mr. Panda want hot water too?" Kasumi asked with a smile, causing Nabiki and Soun to wonder if she was all there. Of course, they don't know that due to her other lifestyle, gender change and shape shifting were par for the course. And while Akane knows why her sister finds nothing wrong with this, the youngest Tendo hasn't seen as much as her older sister, so magic and shape-shifting is still new.

"Yeah, I think my pops and your dad wanna have a little talk and I don't think he's used to a walking panda yet." Ranma said. After Soun finished being in shock, he hugged Ranma tightly.

"At last, you came! Now we can---" Ranma broke the hug and raised his hand.

"I know all about the engagement thing Mr. Tendo and no offense, but I wanna talk to all of ya about this after you and pops catch up."

"Oh yes, by all means." Soun said as Genma splashed himself with hot water courtesy of the returning Kasumi. Just then, in place of a panda was a middle aged man in martial arts get up. The two men then hugged as if they were brothers who haven't seen each other in forever.

"Soun, ol' buddy! It's been a long time!"

"Genma, I think you have some explaining, but it's good to see you old friend!"

"Say, while the dad's are catching up, which one of you three know martial arts?" Ranma asked the girls. The years with the Demon's Head managed to hammer out Genma's 'Girl's are weak' views out of his head. It also helped that Lady Shiva on more than one occasion proved they weren't to his dad directly.

"That would be me." Akane said, a little wary of this boy. Part of her is saying this boy is new, there for hasn't had the chance to be brainwashed by Kuno's crap yet. But another part of her is saying a boy's a boy and she doesn't know if she should be friendly or get out her arrows.

"You wanna spar?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"Oh, sure!" Akane said with a smile. It's been awhile since she sparred with a martial artist. Sure, she knew how to fight as well as fire arrows, but all those she's fought as of late were thugs and robbers, not exactly skilled masters of the art. "Just let me change and meet me in the dojo!"

'You know, she doesn't look that bad…'

'Neko…'

'…and the middle one did grope you at first sight…'

'Neko…'

'…and there's just something about 50's housewives…'

'…ok, TOO much information.'

'Hey, just because I can't touch for the moment doesn't mean I can't look.' Neko thought, mentally sticking out her tongue at her brother.

******************************************************************************

Somewhere in Nerima, in the basement of a house, a young man is working on something to make sure he gets the girl of his dreams.

'So, these bozos think they're brave enough to take on Akane…' The young man thought. '…well, with this, they'll be afraid of even of their own shadow… and once I use this on Akane, her true knight in shining armor will come and scare those big bad fears away…' the young man, who looked as skinny as a scarecrow, thought as he mixed his chemicals together with a hint of laughter in his head.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME: The end result of Akane and Ranma's sparring. The family meets Neko, and when Ranma first visits Furikan, he and the Tendo sisters for some odd reason find the students nervous and afraid as "City of Heroes and Fear" continues.

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa drill, nothing here is mine. Ranma and all characters of Ranma 1/2 TM Rimiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty. Batman, GL, and other heroes and villains TM DC Comics. And before anybody says I'm anti-Nabiki, I'm using the manga version of her in this one, more heartless than she is in anime cannon.


End file.
